


i see flowers in you

by JuneOokami, Silversouledcat



Series: Disaster Trio Modern AU [7]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disaster Trio Modern AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender Identity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, what even is gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneOokami/pseuds/JuneOokami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversouledcat/pseuds/Silversouledcat
Summary: Sypha goes shopping for something special.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Disaster Trio Modern AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525235
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	i see flowers in you

Going to the mall as an adult with responsibilities and some self respect was awful in Sypha's opinion. She had too many fond memories of being a little shit with her friends, playing card games under the stairs, dumping soap in the fountain, skating in the parking lots. They would go to the mall right after school and spend hours just chilling, cracking awful jokes and being a general nuisance. Sypha would go home for dinner with fresh bruises, both from fights with bullies and from getting hurt doing irresponsible stunts with her friends. Those were the good times.

Now Sypha was an adult and while she did still manage to find trouble here and there, that wasn't behind the dumpsters at the local mall. She was just a regular adult with a couple of shopping bags, listening to some old school rock on her earphones, being bored out of her mind. What used to feel like a playground for problematic teens was now an immensely bland place with stores full of things she didn't care about. There wasn't a single bookstore in sight. 

The store she was looking for was too fancy for her usual standards. There was a single counter along the back wall, surrounded by so much sparkle and shine, it felt like a dream. A young clerk in a fancy suit approached Sypha almost as soon as she entered the store.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you? Are you looking for something for yourself?" she asked, and Sypha resisted the urge to chuckled. She wore no jewelry except for a small silver pendant on a black leather necklace, and bling was not Sypha's thing. Not for herself, at least.

"Hi, no, I'm actually looking for a gift. Earrings, something small and discreet."

"Ah, yes. I have just what you're looking for," she said, accompanying Sypha to the counter and pulling several cases with jewelry from under it.

There were many, many options, several of which she immediately discarded for being too big, too small, having too much bling or none at all. Sypha wanted something very specific and the clerk did a great job assisting her as she judged her options.

She picked up a pair of small, yellow gold dangle earrings with pearls. Their gentle and thin curves had an inherent softness Sypha really liked. "These. They're perfect."

"An excellent choice, any woman would love them," the clerk said with a friendly smile, and Sypha bit the inside of her cheek.

"I'll take them."

Sypha left the store with the small velvet box safely in her purse, calling Trevor on the way. "Hey Trev, do me a favor?"  
"Sure."

When Sypha arrived at their place, Trevor was in the kitchen staring intently at the ingredients gathered on the counter.

"Oh, hey. You're home early."

"I just called you saying I'd be here soon," Sypha said, putting her purse on the table and washing her hands.

"Yeah, I just don't know why yet," said Trevor, fearing cooking was in his near future. Sypha gave him a shark smile.

"Because we," she gestured between the two of them, "are going to make dinner now."

Adrian arrived home looking like he had run a marathon. He took off his shoes by the door, saying loudly to the house at large, "Trevor? Are you in the kitchen? I don't want to deal with a fire today, sweetheart."

The response came in Sypha's voice. "I'm here, he's not gonna burn down the house."

Adrian sighed in relief. "What are you doing home so early?" he asked, going into the kitchen and stopping dead at the door. Trevor, wearing an apron stained with red, was doing dishes as Sypha tended to a pot full of pasta, the smell rich and delicious. There was a small bowl with a simple salad set to the side and wine glasses at the ready. "Oooookay. Is there something special today or…?"

"You had a meeting today, didn't you. A big meeting with your father about you managing the hotel," said Sypha, leaving the stove for a moment to grab a serving bowl from the cupboard.

"Yeah, but it's not settled yet? What does…?" he started, confused. Trevor finished his task, dried his hands and kissed Adrian's cheek.

"That was a big deal still, and we know how tiring Vlad can be," Trevor said, adding _fucking bloodsucker_ under his breath while Sypha pretended not to know what he was saying. Adrian snickered. "So we wanted to make your night special. Go wash up, dinner's pretty much ready."

"You're too good to me," he said, giving Trevor a quick kiss on the lips and then kissing Sypha's neck as she smiled.

When the trio sat down to eat, Sypha gave him the small jewelry box. Trevor looked at her and said "When did you get him that?"

"This afternoon," she said, watching Adrian hold the box in a bit of shock. "Go on, open it." Adrian still hesitated a bit, as he could see it was too small to be a watch and too large to be a ring. Specially not that kind of ring.

When Adrian did finally open it, he saw the earrings, so small and so perfect. They looked very different from something his mother might wear, and Sypha preferred white gold or silver when she did dress up for something. "Are these for me?" he asked, admiring them.

Sypha smiled fondly at him. "The last time we were at your parent's you made a comment about my earrings, and I saw that look of yours. The one that says you want something you think you can't or shouldn't have," she said, touching his cheek gently, and Adrian couldn't breathe right for a moment. He took one earring off the box and held it close to his ear, pulling his hair back.

"You're so beautiful, fuck," said Trevor, amazed, as Sypha nodded in agreement. Adrian blushed slightly as he got up to see himself in a mirror.

"Thank you, darling," he said, mesmerized with how the earrings matched his pale skin.  
Trevor poked her lightly. "How are you so good at surprises?" he whispered to Sypha, who just shrugged. Adrian couldn't stop smiling as he kissed her on his way back to his seat.

A week later they dressed up for a date night. Adrian wore the earrings for the first time, his hair tied back in a french braid to show them off. Trevor and Sypha couldn't take their eyes off him, ethereal and dazzling, learning to be confident and true to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing some Vlad for the near future. That's gonna be fun.
> 
> Title is from Flores Em Você by Ira!


End file.
